The Road less traveled
by SamanthaL
Summary: Warning: Character death!ummm. I don't really know how to do summaries...it's Martin and Samantha pairings, some romance, aungsty etc.


On his way to the break room Martin and Sam passed each other not giving the other even a second look. Getting a water out of the fridge Martin thought about all the memories he had with Sam. How could she just move on? Danny had been helping Martin though this telling him that it had been 2 months and it was about time to move on. Lately Martin had been thinking about her more than usual, sensing it had something to do with this new guy in her life, and some regret that he hadn't got there sooner.

For the first time in months Samantha had seemed happy, or at least to her co-workers, the truth was Sam was far from happy. Sam had gotten herself into something very dangerous, but to her it was familiar ground.

Months later

Samantha's relationship with Sean was going Seemingly great. But Danny couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, he had notice that she was being a bit paranoid or secretive about her new found relationship. He had noticed her becoming more unhappy as the relationship continued, so Danny decided to confront her. Danny grabbed a folder from his desk that he had been meaning to give sam and headed her way.

" Hey Sam, this is the case you asked for" Danny said handing Sam the file, as he did Samantha's sleeve rolled up exposing black a blue bruises up her arm. Sam realizing that Danny had seem quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"Sam what was that, I mean what happened, are you all right?"

" uh..ummm yeah I just uhh.. Slipped in the shower, I'm fine" Sam said staring at the ground obviously lying. Danny took this answer, but not for a second believed it. Something was going on and he was going to find out.

Weeks later Danny sat at his desk finishing up his paper work, but his thoughts were on Samantha. He still hadn't figure out a way for her to open up to him and tell him what's going on.

He thought about the bruises he had found on her arm they ere defiantly not from the shower; Danny was no expert on the subject but the bruises resembled finger prints, and that worried Danny. As Danny went back to his work something caught his eye, Sam had walked in and she had some sort of bandage wrapped over her left hand. Danny got up and walked over to Sam.

" Hey, what happened" Danny asked

Sam seeming startled by the question " Uh.. Nothing I just was making dinner and the knife slipped"

Danny didn't think the was right at all, something was up.. " Sam aren't you left handed?"

Sam didn't say anything, so Danny spoke up " you know you can talk to me right? Is everything all right with you?"

Before Sam could answer, Sean walked in

" Hey babe, you left your jacket in the car"

"Thanks" Sam said with a weak smile on her face

Sean turned and introduced himself to Danny " Hi, I'm Sean ... Sam's boyfriend"

"Oh, Hey, Danny Taylor"

Danny had no intention of making small talk with the guy, there was just something about him that didn't seem right.

" I uh have to get back to work, I'll se you later sam"

" I better get going too" Sean said as he started moving towards the elevator

" I'll see you later" He said to sam and kissed her on the cheek and whispered something into her ear.

" remember our story about your hand because if you don't..." He left the sentence hanging leaving Sam with her own thoughts on what he might do next.

Sam walked into the office, she was noticeably pale.

"Hey Sam are you feeling okay" Vivian said

Sam turned to Vivian and just smiled, she was rendered speechless after the words Sean had said to her.

Sam walked toward the break room to get a cup of coffee, but was interested by Danny.

" Hey Sam..."

"Danny" Sam interrupted him " It's nothing and I would prefer if you would stay out of my business" She snapped. Sam turned and kept heading toward to break room leaving Danny standing in the hall way.

Sam had never snapped at him like that before and Danny was becoming increasingly worried.

Danny glanced across the room at Sam, he was getting no where with her. He couldn't get her to open up and confide in him. He debated weather or not to tell Martin, Viv, or Jack, but decided against it as Sam would probably be upset if she found out, and that defiantly wouldn't help Danny to get the whole story. Danny decided that maybe he could just pay a visit to Sean and ask about what's going on.

Sam and Sean's apartment

Danny took the elevator to the 4th floor, and knocked on apt 7d. Sean answered.

" hey, Sean right?... Danny Taylor, we met at the office with Sam"

" Oh yeah... uhh Sam's not home right now" Sean said not letting Danny inside

" That's alright. I wanted to talk to you anyway" Danny said pushing his way into the apartment. The apartment itself looked like it always had been. Not messy, but not freakishly clean either.

" What can I do for you?" Sean asked when Danny didn't speak.

" I want to know what your doing to Sam" Danny blurtted out, surprised at his on confrontation. There was a pause before he spoke.

" I don't know what you mean... I didn't do anything to Sam" He said

" Oh, that's BS and you know it!!!" Danny yelled " You don't think anyone is going to believe her little excuses do you?!"

Sean was speechless, seemingly trying to play to victim. " I don't know what your talking about, I'd like you to leave"

Danny having nothing more to say to Sean left the apartment in a huff.

Sam walked towards her apartment after a long day at work, and opened the door. Before she had time to even react, Sean had her by her hair and was dragging her into the next room.

"You told him! You told him didn't you??"

" I don't know what you talking about Sean" Sam said panicky

" Yes you do , and now you're lying to me!" Sean yelled. And with that he flung Sam into the next room.

Sam landed on the floor with a thud. Sean was soon on top of her.

" you're going to pay for this"

" What are you going to do?????Seeing bruises on my face isn't going to ease their suspicions.

" There is no suspicions, they know, you told them, tell me the truth you told them?"

"No, I didn't" Sam said choking back her tears

" Don't you worry though I'm not going to touch your face" He said with a smirk on his face " I have something much better planned for you" Sam saw a glint of something in the corner of her, only a second before everything went black. Stun Gun.

Sam awoke in severe pain, not knowing what time it was. It was dark and she didn't think it had been all that long, maybe a few hours, so she guessed it was some time between 11 and 1 in the morning. Sean was no where in sight. The pain was getting increasingly stronger, so Sam looked around trying to find the source. She found it. Her leg was bleeding heavily and she could see part of the bone sticking out. She definitely couldn't drive herself to the hospital, and nobody was here. Crawling to pick up the phone Sam considered her options. By the time Sam got across the room to where the phone was she had decided to call Martin. He had no idea what was going on and she thought he would be the one most likely to leave the subject alone. Picking up the phone she called Martin's number. A sleepy voice came on the line, and for a moment Sam considered hanging up.

" Hello"Martin said again. Just hearing a familiar voice Sam started to cry.

"Martin?" Sam said weekly.

Martin shot up in bed. " Sam, is that you, are you okay, what's wrong?"

" I uhh, I'm fine.. I think... I uuhh" she stumbled

" Sam, what's going on?"

" I need a ride to the hospital, I had an accident"She said, still not being able to tell anyone the truth. At the word hospital Martin jumped out of his bed threw on clothes and told Sam he would be there in a minute.

Opening the apartment door, with the key Sam had given him, he entered the apartment. The rooms were dark, and he couldn't see Samantha anywhere

"Sam?" he said, te only answer he got was a little moan from the bedroom. He followed the noise and found Samantha lying on the floor. Martin was shocked, there was blood everywhere, and he didn't understand, why she hadn't got herself to the hospital, sooner. In fact he didn't think this was an accident. Martin kneeled down next to Sam and propped her head up on his knee.

" Hey, what happened??" Martin said trying to keep her conscious. There was no way he would be able to bring her to the hospital, so he had called for an ambulance. Before Sam had time to answer he had lost all consciousness because of the amount of blood that she had lost. Martin started to panic, he told himself that the ambulance would be here soon and everything would be okay.

It was about mid-night before Danny walked through the doors to the emergency room. Martin hadn't called Jack or Vivian on Sam's wish. Danny spotted Marin sitting in the far corner staring off into space.

"Hey" Danny said taking a seat next to Martin and handing him a coffee.

"What's going on?"

"All I know is that her leg was severely broken, and that she's still in surgery"

" Do you know how it happened?" Danny asked

" She said she had an accident, but I don't think it all adds up" Danny just nodded keeping is suspicions to himself. Martin looked up and saw Sam's Doctor heading toward them.

" What's going on? Is she alright"They both asked

" yes, everything is fine, the surgery went very well. We have put a cast on her leg, which may affect her mobility. We're going to keep her over night for observation and she will be released in the morning. In the mean time she is asking for a Danny Taylor?"

" Oh, that's me!, uh... what number is her room?"

"277 on the 3rd floor"

"Thanks" Martin sat back down in his seat disappointed that she didn't ask for him.

Sam's hospital room

Danny walked in and took the seat next to Sam. She was barely awake, but was determined to speak with Danny. She slowly turned her head toward Danny.

" Hey, how you doing"

"Good, I guess...umm did you talk to Sean a while ago"

" Yes, He did this to you didn't he?!" Sam was too tired to even deny it anymore, she knew she couldn't go on like this. She choked back her tears and nodded.

" Sam you got to leave him" She nodded again

" I know but its too hard, and besides, I don't know what he would do to me" Sam was right Danny thought there was know way of telling how Sean would react.

"Don't worry I'll think of something. Okay?" Sam nodded. Danny started toward the door.

"Danny? She said weekly. "Does Matin Know??"

"No, he doesn't but he doesn't believe your excuse either."

"Umm" She said in acknowledgment before she drifted off to sleep.

That night Sam had a dream about Sean, and had awoke the next morning startled, and not sure where she was. Taking a deep breath Sam looked at her surroundings and realized where she was. Thinking about her dream, she thought ' I can't go on like this, I have to do something ,and I can't depend on other people to fix things for me'. With that Sam pressed the button that called for the nurse. The nurse appeared in the door way just moments later.

" What can I do for you miss. Spade?" She asked politely.

" I would like to be released now" Sam said trying to hide how nervous she was at what she was about to do.

" Sure let me just get the papers and your crutches" She said

" Thanks"

Ten minutes later Samantha had signed her release forms, and had her crutches in hand. She wanted to get out of the as soon as possible. She had made her decision and was going to stick with. Danny was supposed to come and pick her up in about half an hour, but the way Sam saw it, she could deal with things this morning and hopefully be at work on time.

Sam eased her way up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked her door and found Sean sitting on the couch with a smug look on his face. She ignored him and walked staright into the bedroom to get her things. Sean followed her.

" What are you doing?" He asked, his grin fading and his eyes becoming dark, narrowing on Samantha.

" I'm leaving" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

" NO you're not!" he yelled and grabbed the bag from Sam's hand and pushed her to the ground.

mean while

Danny showed up at the hospital only to find no Sam. He figured she had gone home earlier to get out of the hospital, he knew how much she hated them.

On the way from the hospital, Danny made a few stops to talk to some suspects about a case. By the time he was back on the road, it was about 11:00. Stopped at an intersection, Danny received a phone call.

"Taylor" He said picking up the phone.

" Hey, Danny it's Jack"

"Hey, What's up"

" We were just wondering when you and Sam were going to get back"

" Jack, Sam's not with me"

"What?"

" She had already left when I came to get her. I thought she would have been there by now" Danny said glancing at his watch. Suddenly Danny remembered the conversation he had, had with Sam the night before. She had said she couldn't keep living like this. She couldn't have gone back by herself? Danny thought.

"Danny are you still there"

" uh yeah, Jack could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, What is it?"

" Could you go over to Sam's apartment with Martin and Make sure she's alright, I just have a bad feeling about this. I'll be there as soon as I can"

Sam's apartment building

Jack and Martin made their way up the stairs to Sam's apartment. Stepping on to her floor they could hear, a lot of yelling and scream. Glancing at each other they walked closer to the door. The door was a jar. Both Jack and Martin took out there guns and put them in the ready position. walking into the apartment they saw the place was a mess. Broken glass, furniture knocked over and the thing that made them both un easy was there was blood everywhere. Danny walked in to the apartment behind them.

" Hey guys"

All three guys looked into the direction of the bedroom. It was now silent, which didn't help their worry. opening the door the three guys came face to face with Sean. Sean made a break for it and started running out of the apartment, followed by Danny. Jack and Martin were left inside the room. There was even more blood in here than outside. Suddenly from somewhere in the room, they heard a moan. turning around, both men noticed that the closet door was being kept shut by a chair. Jack moved closer and removed the chair and opened the door. Neither one was prepared for the sight they were taking in.

In the closet, Sam had curled herself up and pushed herself as far back in the closet as possible. Her face was bruised and she could barely see out of her eyes because, they were so swollen. She had numerous cuts and scraps all over her body and there was blood everywhere. There was bruise marks around her neck from where Sean had tried to strangle her and she was having a difficult time breathing. Looking up to see Jack and Martin's faces, Sam burst into tears. Danny had reemerged from chasing Sean, and saw Sam.

" Call an ambulance, would you, Danny" Jack said turning to Danny.

" Yeah sure" Danny turned and walked out of the room.

Martin didn't even move, his eyes were focused on Sam. I had been with her for about 8 months and I couldn't even tell when she was in trouble? He thought. I can't believe I bought her excuses. Martin shook his head dismissing these thoughts for the time being; right now they had to make sure Sam was okay. Slowly Martin lowered himself to Sam's level and in a soft voice asked.

" Are you alright?" Sam looked at him as if she didn't understand the question, and passed out. Martin Carefully picked her up and set her on the bed.

" The ambulance will be here any minute" Danny said walking into the room. Martin was just staring at Samantha when he realized... " Guys I don't think she's breathing!"

At that moment the Paramedics rushed into the room. The paramedics put her on gurney and started hooking her up with oxygen and an IV.

"How long has she been unconscious?" One of the paramedics asked.

" Umm.. About 10 minutes." Martin replied as he checked his watch.

The paramedics left the room, leaving Jack, Danny and Martin behind.

" Martin why don't you go ride with Samantha." Jack said.

" Okay." Martin turned and left the room.

As soon as Martin had left the apartment, Jack turned to Danny...

" How long has this been going on?"

" What do you mean?"

" HOW LONG HAS SAM'S RELATIONSHIP BEEN ABUSIVE!" Jack yelled

" I noticed about a month ago, but I think it's been longer"

" Where's Sean?"

" He got away"

" WHAT?"

"He jumped in a cab and got away" Jack sighed in disappointment and turned toward the door.

" well, we better get going to the hospital, you want a ride?"

" No thanks, Jack, I'll catch up with you later. I just want to clean up here a bit and give Viv a call. Okay?"

" Okay"

Hospital

Hours had passed since Samantha had been boughten to the hospital. Jack, Martin, Viv and Danny were all sitting in the waiting room. They had already heard that Sam's injuries weren't life threatening, but during her MRI the doctors had noticed something strange, and they wanted to run some extra tests. The notified the four of them that Sam's surgery should be done in the next hour and they could see her after that, but only one person at a time. None of them wanted to break it to Sam that they let Sean get away, and that her life could still be in danger. Just then the Doctor reemerged from the OR.

" Her surgery is done, and it was very successful, she wont wake up for a while, but you may see her, if you like."

The doctor turned to leave then remembered...

" Oh about the extra tests the results should be in by morning"

" Thanks" Jack mumbled

Sam's hospital room

Martin was the last one to see Sam. he wanted to wait till everyone had gone. As he walked into her room, he saw Sam lying on the bed. She looked so small and vulnerable. Definably not the Sam he knew. She was hooked up to numerous machines. Martin had no idea what any of them did. He took the seat next to her bed and put his hand on her thigh, and started to talk to her.

" Oh Sam, why didn't you come to me? Has things between us become that awkward that we can't even confide in each other anymore. When I ended things between us, I didn't want to lose your friendship as well, and the truth is I still love you."

As soon as Martin said it Sam's hand lifted from her side and grabbed Martin's hand. Marin smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the top of her head.

The next morning Sam woke up to see Martin sleeping in the chair nearest to her bed. She smiled at him as her remembered what he had said to her the night before. The greatest part about it was that she loved him too. Sam laid there for a minute taking in her surroundings. She didn't really like hospitals but she wasn't about to do what she did last time. Struggling to get out of bed- her leg was still casted- she headed to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later - Sam was still in the bathroom- Martin woke up to find Sam not in the room. He got up and looked around and poked his head in the hall but couldn't find her. Right before he was about to call the nurse, he heard someone, crying in pain in the bathroom. Without even thinking Martin bursted through the door, and found Sam had fallen asleep in the bathtub and was obviously having a night mare. Martin quickly unplugged the tub and grabbed hold of Sam and shook her awake. She awoke out of breath with a terrified look on her face. When she saw Martin, she burst into tears and mumbled something about being trapped and not knowing what to do. Martin kissed her on the forehead and gave her reassuring words to calm her down.

About an hour later Martin and Sam were sitting in the examination room waiting for the results from the previous day. Sam had asked if Martin would come with her for support. The Doctor entered the room and flipped through Sam's medical files, and sigh.

"When we gave you an MRI yesterday we noticed something sort of strange and decided to give it some more tests. Unfortunately, those tests have showed that you have a brain tumor"

Sam eyes started to fill with tears, and Martin grabbed her hand to comfort her.

" Go on"Sam choked

" It is only small at the moment, but it is inevitable the it will grow in size. In the case the tumor in unopreble, and the only treatment available, for you would be radiation. The placement of this tumor is very rare. It is placed near the part of the brain that holds memory."

Sam started to panic at this news

" Are you saying that I wont remember anything about my life"

" No, I'm saying as the tumor grows you will noticed yourself, forgetting things easily, and as time passes, yes there is a chance you wont be able to remember even who you are."

And everything went black.

Sam awoke in her hospital bed to find Martin looking over her. She smiled at him.

" Hey, you. I just had the most awful dream. I dreamt that the doctor diagnosed me with a rare brain cancer."

At these word Martin's face dropped.

" What?" Sam said

" Sam it wasn't a dream"

A Month later

Martin had moved in with Sam after she was released from the hospital. The radiation treatment left Sam incapable of taking care of herself. She was fine most days but some days were hard to get through. With them living together, in brought back all the good times in their relationship, and they ended up getting back together. It really helped Sam come to terms with her cancer, having Martin there for a shoulder to cry on.

It was a cloudy sunny day and Sam was packing up her things getting ready to leave for the day. She kissed Martin on the cheek and said that she would see him back home. He told her that he wouldn't be to long, and told her to get some sleep. She smiled at him and turned to leave the building. About an hour later Martin was walking into the parking lot to drive home when he noticed Sam's car was still here. He walked up to the drivers side and found Sam crying with her head on the driver's wheel. He knocked softly on the door and motioned for Sam to roll down the window.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

Sam, just looked at Martin with a lost look on her face

" I can't remember how to get home..." she whispered " What's happening to me, Martin???"

Martin had put Sam into his car and drove home. Sam had fallen asleep on the way home-she had been very fatigued lately. Martin carefully picked Sam up and carried her into the apartment and placed her in their bed. This memory loss had struck Martin by surprise. He had known that it would happen, but the doctor said it would start with small things. Come to think of it Martin remembered she didn't remember where she put her car keys, but he didn't think much of it then, because that happens to him sometimes. Martin decide to make a quick call to Sam's doctor to update her on what happened. She advised him to bring Sam in tomorrow so the could do some tests. He agreed and hung up the phone. Martin walked towards the bedroom and lingered in the doorway. He loved to watch her sleep, she seemed so peace; but looking at Sam now it just reminded him of how lost she had looked in the car, and how much she needs him now. This week for one thing hadn't been all that good. Sam had gotten back from her radiation treatment and spent most of the night throwing up in the bathroom. She had tossed and turned all night, complaining about aches and pains and getting little to no sleep. Martin had awoke the next morning to her throwing up in the bathroom again, and had thought Sam may have been coming down with something. He had asked her to go see a doctor but she refused claiming to have had her fill of doctors lately, and if he was that worried he could talk to her next appointment. On the bright side Martin thought at least she hadn't been thinking about Sean, he cast had come of the week before, the cuts and scraps seemed to be healing and Martin hadn't noticed any emotional damage, but he knew it was there whether he saw it or not. Still standing in the doorway, Marin saw Sam stir. She turned around and smiled at him.

" Hey" She said " You're home!"

Martin managed to force a smile on his face... She didn't remember what had happened!

Martin had made dinner and the two of them now sat on the couch side by side, Martin was drinking a beer, but Sam said she hasn't been able to keep anything down lately and decided against having a beer. Just then the phone rang. Sam answered it.

" Hello"

" Hey Sam it's Danny"

" Uh I'm sorry Danny who?"

" Danny Taylor, I work with you!" he said

" I'm sorry, I don't know a Danny Taylor, you must have the wrong number"

" Sam, are you joking"

When Marin heard Sam say Danny, he turned to her and asked her for the phone. He took the phone in one hand and excused himself to the next room.

" Hey, Danny"

" Martin, What the hell was that, what is she trying to pull??"

" Oh she was just joking I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

" yeah okay"

Hanging up the phone Marin wished Sam would have told the rest of the team. Or a least let Martin tell them, Maybe he would talk to them

At the hospital, the next day, Martin and Sam waited in the doctor's office for the results of the tests.

This morning had been a lot better, especially that Sam recognized Danny when he showed up early this morning unannounced. Lately sam would go through a spell of bad days where it seems like she would never be the same and then she would have a few good days. The good days were what Martin looked forward to. The team had started to notice the change in Sam's behavior, and Martin decided that he had to tell them; if all went well here, he would tell them when they got into work.

The doctor had sat down at her desk and was discussing the latest news of Sam's cancer. Then she asked for Sam to leave leaving Martin in the room with the doctor. The dotor was looking down at some file, presumably Sam's and sighed.

" Martin" She said looking up from the papers

" yes"

" I wanted to tell you this first because I don't know how Sam will react or if she will forget to tell you... but... These results show that Sam is pregnant"

" What??... she's.. I'm going to be a Dad?." Martin just sat their in shock

" Now the problem is you and her have to make a decision weather or not to keep the baby"

" Why wouldn't we keep it?"Martin interrupted

Holding up a hand " Let me finish. If you decide to keep it, we can no longer give Sam radiation because of the baby, but it will effect Sam.

" How are we ..."

" I know its going to be hard but we need to know your answer as soon as possible."

He nodded and left the office.

Martin had dropped Sam off at the apartment and headed to work. he sat the whole team down and explained to them, about Sam's weird behavior and what was going on; leaving out the part about the baby. After finishing all his paperwork he headed home to talk with Sam and what they were going to do, he only hoped that she was in good health today.

Opening the apartment door, Martin was greeted by a rather happy Sam sitting on the sofa.

"Hey" He said putting his keys on the table.

" hey, I ordered Chinese for us"

" Thanks, uhh Sam?"

" yeah?"

" I think we need to talk"

" Okay"...

Sam and Martin spent most of the night discussing what they were going to do. Sam took the news about the baby very well, but was overwhelmed by the decision she would have to make. Reasoning with herself over and over she decided that she wanted to keep the baby; telling Martin that even if they didn't have the baby the chances of her surviving were very slim, this way she would have something that wouldn't be meaningless in her life, something that will carry on, something that she would love, something to keep Martin company after she's gone. Although Martin not wanting to even think about Sam not being here accepted her decision.

9 months later

It had been a long and hard 9 months, for both sam and Martin. Throughout the pregnancy Sam started to have longer periods of time without her memory. Without her treatment she was in pain a lot of the time. Near the end she couldn't even get out of bed, she had to rely on Martin. Finally after all this Sam, in the middle of the night woke Martin to tell him that she was having contractions.

Hospital

Hours later Martin was sitting in the waiting room. Worried. Some things had gone wrong during the labor and Martin had been asked to step outside. Samantha was now in surgery, but he couldn't tell you why. Everything seemed like a blur. He was just so worried. The Doctor had come out just moments before telling him about some internal bleeding and asking questions, he had told Martin not to worry, but Martin couldn't help it. Danny, Viv and Jack were all sitting next to Martin waiting to hear the news. Just then the Doctor came out. Looking at him, Martin didn't like the look on his face.

" Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Yes?"

" we have run into some problems."

As those words left the doctors mouth Martin's heart dropped.

" What does that mean?"

The bleeding has become more severe, which if not fixed soon will become fatal to the baby, we would like to do a C-section-"

" Well then do that"Martin said interrupting the Doctor

" It's not that easy if we do the C- section, it will be Fatal to Samantha"

Martin was in complete shock.

" How am I supposed to make that decision?"

"I know its going to be tough but you need to make it now"

From behind Martin Viv Said " think of what Samantha would want.

Martin's heart sank, he knew what Samantha would have wanted, but was he going to make that choice?

Four years later

A little girl and her father sit on a bench , discussing the days happenings. The little girl looked up at her father, listening intently with her bright blues eyes set on his face. Her Dad told her about his day at work and the funny things her uncle did today. She laughed making her whole body shake and her long blonde hair bounce upon her shoulders.

" How did your first day of school go?" Her father asked looking at his little girl, she resembled her mother so much.

" Oh! It was great Daddy!... and then Vicky taught me how to play hopscotch, Watch!"

The little girl leaped off the bench and started imitating a hopscotch game.

" That's great sweetie, are you ready to go see mommy"

" Yes!"

The little girl waited for her father to get up and then put her hand and his and together they waled down the path.

A few moments later they arrived at a grave stone. The little girl left her fathers side and ran to it. She placed a bouquet of flowers and a painting she had drawn beside the stone. The little girl walked around the gravestone and then plopped herself down right in front running her small fingers through the words marked in the stone.

Samantha Spade

1970-2005

Devoted, Mother, wife and friend

As the father, Martin Fitzgerald, stood a few paces back, he looked at the gravestone and remembered the past, something he will always remember and cherish. Looking at his little girl, sitting talking to her Mom, he saw the future- their daughter.

" Are you ready to go Sammi?" He asked

The little girl turned around and looked at her Dad and gave him a smile.

" yes, Daddy" She turned back to the gravestone placed a kiss on the top and said..

" I love you mommy"

Sammi turned around placed her hand in her father's and together headed home

THE END


End file.
